Pokemon Betrayal Redone
by D-Man Firehell
Summary: Rewritten on my new acount After being betrayed by almost all his friends Ash took on a darker personality once he encountered them again he lost control now it is up to his current friends to save him from himself AAML
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone so I have to rewrite all my stories on my new account**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **(Talking through Aura)**

 **Chapter 1: The Old Times**

"And Ash's Pikachu takes down another one of Tobias's Pokemon!" The Announcer shouts

The Crowd cheers loudly

"Alright Pikachu only one left" Ash says

"You will not be able to defeat my final Pokemon Ketchum" Tobias says

"Dragonite go!" Tobias shouts

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash shouts

Pikachu runs towards Dragonite

"Dragonite Hyper Beam!" Tobias shouts

The Hyper Beam hits Pikachu full on

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts

"Pikachu is unable to battle Red Trainer choose your final Pokemon" The Announcer shouts

"Lucario go!" Ash shouts

 **(I am ready master)** Lucario says

 **In the Stands**

Ash's friends are sitting cheering for Ash

"Come on Ash you can do it!" Misty shouts

 **Stage**

"You really think you can beat my Legendary with that" Tobias says laughing

"Actually Dragonite isn't a legendary it is just incredibly strong,it's a common mistake" Ash says

"Ice Beam!" Tobias shouts

"Lucario dodge and use Aura Ball!" Ash shouts

Lucario dodges the Ice Beam and throws an Aura Ball at Dragonite knocking it in the air

"Now Teleport and use Aura Punch!" Ash shouts

Lucario teleports underneath Dragonite and uses Aura Punch

Dragonite goes flying through the air and crashes hard

"Dragonite is unable to battle Tobias is out of usable Pokemon,Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins!" The Announcer shouts

The stadium erupts with cheers

"I finally did it" Ash says

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: It sucks that I have to rewrite my entire series but ohwell**

 **Chapter 2: The Betrayal**

Ash's friends(except for Misty,Brock,Gary,Serena and Tracey) are outside

"Is the plan in place?" An evil voice asks

"Yes everything is ready" Paul says

"Good" It says

 **In the Woods**

Ash wakes up in the woods with Pikachu

"How did we get here?" Asks Ash

 **(I don't know)** Pikachu says

Suddenly the police come and Ash's friends come aswell

"There he is!" Max shouts

"What's going on?" Ash asks

"You are under arrest young man" Officer Jenny says

"Why?" Ash asks confused

"For Burning down the Pokemon Centre and resulting in the death of many people and pokemon including Professor Oak and his assistant Tracey" Officer Jenny says

"I didn't do it!" Ash shouts

"Then why are you hiding in the woods?" Officer Jenny asks accusingly

Ash looks at his friends and see their smirks(except for May who's keeping a neutral face)

"How could you!' He yells and black aura surrounds him

"Restrain him!" Officer Jenny shouts

Suddenly Mewtwo appears

"Ash,Pikachu come with me!" Mewtwo shouts

He grabs them and teleports them away

 **Orange Islands**

Ash and Pikachu hit the ground hard

"How did we get here?" Ash asks confused

"I teleported you here Ash" Mewtwo says

"What happened?" Ash asks

"Your friends have betrayed you Ash,I am sorry" Mewtwo says

Ash looks devastated but then remembers something

"Wait what about Gary,Misty,Brock and Serena they weren't there" Ash says

"They refused the deal,we found all of them except Serena she has disappeared" Mewtwo says

"I hope she's ok" Ash says,"Can you take me to Misty?"

Mewtwo teleports him and Pikachu to a house

Gary and Brock are sitting on the couch and Misty is walking around nervously

When she sees Ash her face brightens

"Ash!" She shouts and hugs him

"There will be time for reunions soon,"Mewtwo says,"First there is more I have to do"

He disappears and then reappears floating alot of Pokeballs

"Every Pokemon you all have ever owned" Mewtwo says

Mewtwo then floats a pokeball to Misty,Brock and Gary

"A gift from Arceus" Mewtwo says

He then turns to Ash

"If you ever need me Ash I will help" Mewtwo says and disappears

Ash looks around

"I guess this is our new lives" He says

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **(Talking through Aura)**

 **Chapter 3: A Unfortunate Reunion**

 **5 Years later**

The traitors(Max,Paul,Dawn,Drew,May,Ritchie,Bonnie,Iris,Cilan and Clemont) are gathered in the forest

"This tournament is going to be awesome" Max says

"Hopefully we won't be teamed with any losers like Ash" Paul says

"I wonder what happened to him anyway" Bonnie wonders

"He is probably dead" Drew says

Suddenly there is a flash of light and they see 6 people standing there

"What do you know" Gary says

"It's the backstabbers" Brock says

"What happened to you two we haven't seen you since that loser won that match by luck" Drew says

"Shut up" A familiar voice says

Jessie and James step forward wearing new uniforms with an A on them

"Why did he bring them with" Gary mutters

"They consider themselves my bodyguards" A voice says

Ash steps forward with Misty next them

He sees the traitors infront of him

"What an unfortunate reunion" Ash says

"You want us to get rid of them boss" James says

"It's fine James" Ash says

"I see the kind of company you have started hanging out with" Paul says

"They're alot better than you ten" Ash says

A quick look of guilt crosses May's face but it soon disappears

"What are you doing here loser" Max says

"I'm participating in the tournament idiot" Ash says

"There's no way you could beat me" Max says cockily

Ash smirks

"Then how about a one on one battle" He says

 **Ash vs Max**

Ash smirks waiting for Max to call forth his Pokemon

"Mightyena go!" Max shouts

"Pikachu go!" Ash shouts

 **(Let's do this)** Pikachu says

"Mightyena use bite!" Max shouts

(Pikachu use agility to get behind it and use Thunderbolt) Ash thinks

Pikachu nods

Mightyena is just about to bite Pikachu but he dodges and shocks Mightyena knocking it out

Max looks shocked

 **End of battle**

The traitors leave

"Welldone Ash" Gary says

"Good job boss" Jessie says

"Please don't call me boss" Ash says

Brock pats Ash on the back

Misty then goes and kisses him

Ash smiles widely once they stop kissing

 **At the Tournament**

"Here are the first two matches" Mr Goodshaw says

Brock and Selina vs Jessie and James

Ash and Carrie vs Max and Dean

Brock looks over at Jessie and James

"We are going to destroy you" Jessie says

"I used to beat you all the time" Brock says

"May the best team win" James says

Ash smirks at his match

(I get to humiliate Max again) Ash thinks

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"Talking"

(Thinking)

 **(Talking through Aura)**

 **Chapter 4: First Round Rumble!**

 **Brock and Selina vs Jessie and James**

 **The Match has gone on for awhile already**

"Steelix use bind on Arbok!" Brock shouts

Steelix squeezes Arbok knocking her out

"No!" Jessie shouts

"Growlie use Flamethrower!" James shouts

Growlie uses Flamethrower on Selina's Dragonite

"Dragonite fly up!" Selina shouts

Dragonite flies into the air

"Steelix use Rock Throw on Growlithe!" Brock shouts

Steelix rips a rock out of the ground and throws it at Growlie

"Growlie dodge!" James shouts

"Dragonite freeze Growlithe!" Selina shouts

Growlie gets freezed and then hit by the rocks

"No Growlie!" James shouts

"Brock and Selina win!" The Announcer shouts

"Way to go Brock!" Gary shouts

"Now it's my turn" Ash says

 **Ash and Carrie vs Max and Dean**

"I choose you Clefable!" Max shouts

"I choose Espeon!" Dean shouted

"Blaziken I need you!" Carrie shouted

"Primeape show them your power!" Ash shouts

Ash and Max stare eachother down

"Clefable use Moon Blast on Primeape since we have the Upper Hand!" Max shouts

"Primeape dodge and use Low Kick!" Ash shouts

"Espeon use Confusion!" Dean shouts

"Blaziken use Ember quickly!" Carrie shouts

Blaziken is able to stop Espeon's attack and knocks it out

"Darn return Primeape" Dean says

"Blaziken use Fire Punch on Clefable!" Carrie shouts

"Sweet Kiss on Blaziken!" Max shouted

Blaziken gets confused and starts attacking Primeape

"Blaziken you're attacking your partner!" Carrie shouts

"Primeape use Low Kick on Blaziken!" Ash shouts

Primeape knocks Blaziken out

Ash looks over at Carrie

"Sorry" He says

"It's time to finish this!" Max shouts,"Use Metronome!" Max shouts

Clefable starts wiggling it's fingers

"Seismic Toss!" Ash shouts

Primeape grabs Clefable,jumps in the air and tosses Clefable to the ground knocking it out

"Not Again!" Max shouts

"The winners are Ash and Carrie!" The Announcer shouts

Ash walks off and his friends come to congratulate him

"Welldone Ash" Gary says

Brock comes and Selina is with him

"So you're Ash?" Selina asks

"Yeah" Ash says

"Nice to meet you" Selina says

Carrie comes out and sees Selina

The two of them start chatting

"Do you two know eachother?" Gary asks

"Yeah we're dating" Carrie says

Brock's face falls

"Why" Brock says crying

"Cheer up Brock" Misty says

"Yeah you will get a girlfriend one day" Ash says

"Hi Brock" They hear a familiar voice say

"Lucy!" Brock shouts and jumps up

"Hey Lucy" Ash says

"Hey Ash" Lucy replies

Brock runs up to Lucy

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Brock asks

Lucy starts blushing and kisses him

Brock has a goofy smile on his face

"It took him long enough" Misty says

"Yeah" Ash says as he puts his arm around her shoulder

 **TBC**


End file.
